Items
Items in DanMachi and Sword Oratoria range from food to equipment used in battle to Grimoires used to learn magic. Information While most items don't require any special abilities to create, like food, items that require specialized work do require them. As an example, normal smiths can create equipment without any problems, but those who have the Blacksmith Development Ability can smith more complex and powerful equipment. Craftsmen such as pharmacists and smiths are likely to gain Development Abilities to help their trade, which in turn can bring them better success. Special items known as magic items ( ) and curse weapons require the creator to have the Mystery Development Ability, and certain magic items such as Grimoires also require another ability, in this case Mage. In addition, people that that make curse weapons are known as Hexers. List }) |A robe imbued with the magic power of an Undine that is made from Undine Cloth. It protects against water and the heat | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Blade Rolan (ブレード・ローラン) |A large sword with the Durandal property created by Tsubaki Collbrande | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Dual Rolan (デュアル・ローラン) |Dual swords with the Durandal property created by Tsubaki Collbrande |108000000 |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Magna Alvs (マグナ・アルヴス) |Riveria Ljos Alf's silvery white staff made from mithril and Holydite and is hard enough that it can also be used as a weapon. Made by Altena after Loki ordered for it to be created, it is a First Class mage weapon of very fine quality, enough to be considered one of the five best staves in the entire world. Nine Magic Treasure Stones are embedded at the head |340000000 (plus the price of the Magic Treasure Stones) |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Grand Axe (グランドアックス) |Gareth Landrock main weapon | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Axe Rolan (アックス・ローラン) |An axe with the Durandal property created by Tsubaki Collbrande | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Fortia Spear (フォルティア・スピア) |A spear with a golden tip. It is a first class weapon that symbolizes bravery | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Spear Rolan (スピア・ローラン) |A spear with the Durandal property created by Tsubaki Collbrande | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Zolas (ゾルアス) |A pair of Kukri knives created by the Goibniu Familia. It is a first class weapon created from the Flying Dragon's Fang. It is relatively easy to make and Tione Hiryute has multiple pairs |58000000 |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Filuka (フィルカ) |A throwing knife that works well on deep floor monsters. It is a throwing knife used by a certain Amazoness tribe that Tione Hiryute asked the Goibniu Familia to create | |Sword Oratoria Volume 4 |-align="center" |Dodobass ( ) |A fish that is often mistaken as a monster due to its large body and warped, hard black scales |2000 |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Tenka (天華) |An order made weapon created by the Goibniu Familia. It is a white short sword that is a pair with the female Chizan | |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Chizan (地残) |An order made weapon created by the Goibniu Familia. It is a black short sword that is a pair with the male Tenka | |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Kotetsu (虎鉄) |A 90 cm black and silver katana made by Welf Crozzo. The sheath is black with a tiger seal. It is created from a Lygerfang Fang and Nosteel and is a third class weapon. It is also called Shimajirou | |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Goliath Robe (ゴライアスのローブ) |A cloak created by Welf Crozzo from the Goalith's Hard Skin obtained from the Black Goliath. It is a durable cloak that can protect against middle and deep floor monster attacks | |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Pyonkichi MK-V (兎鎧MK-V) |The fifth version of the Pyonkichi series. Welf Crozzo changed his production method for it due to it constantly breaking. It is created from Metal Rabbit Fur and Dil Adamantite. It also includes artificially lightened hard gold to improve defensive capabilities | |DanMachi Volume 8 |-align="center" |Vouivre's Tear (ヴィーヴルの涙) |The Vouvire's Tear is the red stone embedded in the forehead of a Vouivre. It is said to be worth a fortune | |DanMachi Volume 9 |-align="center" |Alv Pure Water (アルヴの清水) |Ice Water obtained from the Alv Mountains which are regarded as sacred. It is a non alcoholic drink favored by Elves | |DanMachi Volume 9 |-align="center" |Akarigoke (アカリゴケ) |Glowing moss that emits light. It appears starting on the 19th floor and lightens up the surrounding area | |DanMachi Volume 9 |-align="center" |Gourdberry ( ) |A gourd shaped fruit that can be found on the 18th floor | |Volume 5 |-align="center" |Crystal Drop ( ) |An extremely rare fruit that grows on the 18th floor. It is shaped like a tear and is located in the center of a clump of crystal. It also glows with a bluish white light | |Volume 5 |-align="center" |Daedalus Orb (ダイダロス・オーブ) |A small orb with a D on it which is needed to open the Man Made Dungeon Knossos. It is created from the eye of one of Daedaus' descendants. It was previously taken from some Evilus members by Ryuu Lion and later given to Bell Cranel | |DanMachi Volume 10 |-align="center" |Undine Cloth (ウンディーネ・クロス) |Undine Cloth is special blue cloth imbued with the power of an Undine. The cloth is resistant to water based attacks and heat. It also enables the user to swim better in water and reduces water resistance and water pressure. The effects of the Undine Cloth are comparable to the Diving Development Ability. | |DanMachi Volume 4 Sword Oratoria Volume 6 |-align="center" |Fairy King's Holy Robe (妖精王の聖衣) |The robe contains the fibers of the Sacred Royal Tree in the High Elf Forest and is highly resistant to magic. The base of the robe is a dress that Riveria was wearing when she left the High Elf Forest. She originally tried to give it to Aina Tulle but it eventually turned into First Class armor | |Sword Oratoria Volume 6 |- |Green Jewel-encrusted Necklace |A Necklace with a full status boost and resistance to poison attached to it. Stolen by Lilly and fenced at the Gnome Trader antique shop. |46000 (Fenced) | |} Category:Browse Category:Terminology